


on your knees

by imperialstark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Facials, Grinding, Hook-Up, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialstark/pseuds/imperialstark
Summary: It, like many things involving him and Rogers, had started because of an argument. Both he and Rogers had been working overtime cleaning up one of Tony’s (although he would argue that it was only 50% his fault) messes. Rogers had been bitching at him nonstop. Tony barely remembered the words that had come out of his mouth. Only the rage, followed by fear as Rogers had stiffened and leveled Tony with a gaze so intense it felt like Tony’s soul was being laid bare. And then came the lust. His ears had burned as shame and lust slammed into his gut in equal parts. Rogers was his co-worker, even worse, his superior, and yet none of that had seemed to matter in that moment as Rogers had seized Tony’s face in his big, calloused hands to pull him into one of the filthiest kisses Tony had had the pleasure of partaking in.





	on your knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krusca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusca/gifts).

> y'all can blame [krusca's wonderful art](https://artingkrusca.tumblr.com/post/63887514518/so-the-deal-is-everytime-one-of-them-fucks-up-the) for this fic. 
> 
> friendly reminder that i don't own marvel or anything related to it. 
> 
> go wild nerds.

In the spacious solitude of Commander Rogers’ office, Tony felt as if he were going to spontaneously combust at any given moment. Rogers had waited until lunch when the Triskelion was at its busiest to give him the signal; nothing more than a tilt of the head and an arched brow from across the lunch room yet Tony was following him like a dog loyal to its master. Rogers had locked the door behind them, the click of the lock snapping into place echoing in the relative emptiness of the room. Rogers’ office was sparsely decorated and just as severe as the man who sat sprawled in his office chair like he was a king and it was his throne. Heavy clear blues eyes, almost lazily, looked at him from head to toe. Tony felt himself shiver involuntarily. He got the feeling that Rogers was already undressing him with his mind.

It, like many things involving him and Rogers, had started because of an argument. Both he and Rogers had been working overtime cleaning up one of Tony’s (although he would argue that it was only 50% his fault) messes. Rogers had been bitching at him nonstop. Tony barely remembered the words that had come out of his mouth. Only the rage, followed by fear as Rogers had stiffened and leveled Tony with a gaze so intense it felt like Tony’s soul was being laid bare. And then came the lust. His ears had burned as shame and lust slammed into his gut in equal parts. Rogers was his co-worker, even worse, his superior, and yet none of that had seemed to matter in that moment as Rogers had seized Tony’s face in his big, calloused hands to pull him into one of the filthiest kisses Tony had had the pleasure of partaking in.

Tony remembered their teeth clacking together painfully and Rogers biting down on his lip until they bled and coming so hard in his uniform until he was seeing stars behind the lids of his eyes. After that it had become a regular occurrence. Whenever Tony, or in some rare cases, Steve, had fucked up on a mission, somehow, someway they’d find each other and spend the evening tearing each other apart. A small, dark part of Tony that he didn’t want to acknowledge secretly looked forward to their little clandestine meetings.

“Who said you could stop?” Rogers’ voice, as cool and collected as ever, startled Tony from his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized he had stopped undressing himself. Risking a glance at Rogers out the corner of his eye, Tony saw the other man reclining in his office chair, legs spread and a slight smirk casting a dark tint on his normally classically handsome features.

“Keep going,” Rogers said, inclining his head. “Director Stark.”

With shaky fingers, Tony continued to unzip his tac suit only stopping to shrug off his shoulder holster. The leather holster dropped harmlessly to the floor with a light _thud_. His suit, now unzipped to his navel, only showed a sliver of Tony’s torso. The edges of Tony’s nipples poked out of the opening, both nipples peaking in the cool air of the office. He turned to face Steve head on and awaited further instructions.

“Good boy,” Steve said softly like he meant it. Feeling his cheeks grow hot, Tony glanced down, unable to meet Steve’s gaze. “Oh, it’s too late to be shy. I think we’re past that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Tony replied immediately.

“Yes. What.”

“Yes, sir,” Tony said, silently basking in the growl that had entered Steve’s voice. “We’re far past shyness.”

“Look at me,” Steve said. “Look at me and get on your knees like a good whore.”

The last word hit Tony hard as a hot pang of lust struck him in his groin. Almost embarrassingly fast, Tony sunk to his knees and looked up at Steve from beneath his lashes. His kneecaps would definitely be sore later but in that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Steve’s grip tightened near imperceptibly on the arm of his chair. “Crawl to me. Now.”

Tony placed his hands in front of him, sinking even lower to the ground and crawled the short distance to Steve who looked so devastatingly handsome and in charge, his bright blue eyes never straying from Tony’s once. He settled himself in the space between Steve’s legs both of his hands resting on the corded muscle that made up Steve’s thighs underneath the rough kevlar of his tac suit. Steve’s eyes burned with electricity. Tony felt another shiver wrack his body.

“Go on,” Steve said. “You know what to do.”

Lowering his head, Tony pressed his lips to Steve’s covered thigh. A sharp intake of breath—Steve had liked that. Tony repeated the action, pressing another kiss slightly higher on his thigh while his other hand slowly stroked up and down the right. A part of him wanted to skip past all of the teasing and shove Steve’s cock down his throat until he was gagging on it but he knew the buildup only made Steve more desperate. And a desperate Steve could fuck him like nobody else. With the kevlar catching on his roving lips, Tony’s nimble fingers toyed with the hidden zipper at the apex of Steve’s thighs.

“No,” Steve said, his voice sounding rougher than before. “Use your teeth.”

Tony closed his eyes, a soft groan escaping his lips. A dark, teasing part of him wanted to hesitate and see what Steve would do. Would he grow impatient and fist those big hands in Tony’s hair? Would he grind Tony’s face into his groin and force him to take it? Just the mere thought of the scenarios had Tony’s cock hardening in his uniform.

Unfortunately, they were only allowed a 45 minute lunch and Tony was going to make the most of it. His daydreaming would have to wait. Especially when the real thing was right in front of him. Licking his lips, Tony did as he was told like he really was nothing more than a common whore and took the zipper between his teeth. The metal was cool and bitter on his tongue as he slowly, perhaps too slowly given how Steve’s hips bucked, pulled the zipper down with one motion.

Steve reached into his pants and pulled out his cock himself. Tony remembered the first time he had seen it, his mouth had fallen open in shock. He hadn’t been a stranger to sucking cock, having experimented in his younger years before coming to terms with the fact that he was bisexual when he hit thirty, but Tony could barely wrap one _hand_ around Steve’s cock.

When this…thing between them had first started, Tony had fully expected that we was going to choke on Steve’s cock. And not in the fun way. Although, the first time Tony had blown him, Steve had been surprisingly gentle as opposed to their heated, damn near vicious kisses, keeping a firm but almost kind hand on the back of Tony’s head as Tony had taken on as much of him as he could. Despite lacking the ferocity that had decidedly marked every other one of their past encounters, Steve had still come that first time, his fingers tugging at Tony’s hair.

That had been three months ago. And Tony…Tony knew Steve’s body just as well as he knew his own now.

Steve’s cock looked thick, even wrapped in his large hand. The tip, wet with pre-come, was positively _dripping_ and Tony wanted so desperately to take the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth and lap at the pre-come until there was nothing left.

But he knew this game. He would only touch Steve when Steve was ready for him. The blond man stroked himself to full hardness lazily as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. Tony would just have to change his mind.

“Look at you,” Steve said. “On your knees, panting for a hard cock in you like a bitch in heat.”

Tony flushed and bowed his head.

“That’s what you are, aren’t you? You’re my bitch, aren’t you sweetheart?” Steve insisted, stroking himself harder. The wet slapping sounds of flesh on flesh were deafening in the otherwise silent office.

Tony felt tears well in the hollows of eyes, but not tears of sadness, never sadness. These were tears of ecstasy. Maybe it was wrong for him to _want_ to be treated like this. To be called someone’s bitch, their whore, their slut, or any variation of the word. But a piece of himself, something primal and pliant, purred at the thought of being _owned_. Tony belonged to Steve. It hadn’t been explicitly stated, but Tony hadn’t so much as gone on a date ever since they started their little rendezvous, and he’d bet his billions that Steve had done the same.

So instead of sneering or spitting in disgust at Steve’s feet, Tony nodded. “Yes, sir.”

With his other hand, Steve seized Tony by the jaw and forced Tony to look up at him. “Say it,” Steve rasped. “Say you’re my bitch and I’ll fuck your face like you’ve been gagging for it all day.”

“I’m yours,” Tony replied raggedly. “I’m your bitch, sir. I’ll fucking be anything you want to be if you just give me your cock. _Please_.”

God, Steve’s eyes were practically black now, his irises stretched into a thin ring. Steve slipped two fingers into Tony’s mouth, Tony parting his lips with no hesitation. Steve’s fingers, like the rest of him, were big, stretching Tony’s lips. Tony sucked obediently, his tongue licking at the space in between Steve’s fingers before trailing back up to circle the tips. When Steve pulled his fingers away, they left a trail of saliva running down Tony’s chin.

“Please, sir,” Tony repeated. “Please let me suck your cock.”

In hindsight, it was probably the “please” that got Steve off. The thought of the great, defiant Tony Stark on his knees begging for cock like his life depended on it. _Perhaps_, Tony could see the appeal.

Steve guided the head of his cock to Tony’s mouth. Tony placed a soft kiss on the head, licking lightly at the pre-come that had gathered there, making Steve hiss between his teeth. Steve’s pre-come was salty but not unpleasant. Tony wrapped his hand around Steve’s on his cock. He felt hard enough to cut diamonds in Tony’s hands and that submissive part of Tony _preened_ at the fact that _he_ had been the one to do this to Steve. Pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses along the length of Steve’s cock, the super-soldier’s grip on his office chair so tight, Tony was sure he was going to rip the leather. Tony licked long wet stripes up and down Steve’s cock, occasionally on every upstroke circling his agile tongue along the head.

On one such upstroke, when Tony dipped his tongue into Steve’s slit, Steve lost what little control he had left.

“Enough teasing,” Steve said, wrenching Tony’s head back. A whine left Tony’s spit-slick mouth, his fingers digging into Steve’s thighs. “Either you suck my cock like you mean it, or I send you out there with pre-come and drool all over your face.”

“You…you wouldn’t,” Tony stuttered and closed his eyes, the images coming to his mind too much for him to handle. Just the mere thought of marching back down to the cafeteria, uniform unzipped, his mouth and chin covered with pre-come and drool was enough to make a wet spot on Tony’s underwear start to bloom where his cock was steadily leaking pre-come.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Walking out there, letting everyone in this building know I fucking _own_ you,” Steve said, a sneer twisting his handsome face. “Do you want to show them, huh? Wanna show them how much of a slut you are?”

Tony panted, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. His whole body trembled with lust, fuck, he was practically _high_ off of it. “No. Just for you,” he said. “I’m just a slut for you, sir.”

“That’s right,” Steve hissed. “Only I get to see you like this. Not Rumiko, not Pepper, and certainly not Tiberius _fucking_ Stone,” Steve spat the name out like a curse.

Was that what this was about? Steve was _jealous_?

“How did you—Ty and I—” for the first time in ever, really, Tony couldn’t find the words. His relationship with Pepper had been no secret, nor his relationship with Rumiko, but Ty—_Stone_—Tony had sworn to himself to take that secret with him to the grave.

“Stone has the rather annoying habit of running his mouth.” Steve’s eyes locked onto Tony’s, practically _searing_ into him. Tony felt feverish as all of the blood rushed from his head straight to his groin. He clamped his thighs together to at least try to soothe the ache, but Steve stopped him, one booted foot resting against Tony’s crotch, making him whimper. He wanted to rub himself against Steve’s boot or grind down on the firm sinewy muscle of his thighs, _anything_ to get himself off. He wanted, he wanted, he _wanted_.

“He told me how you used to spread your legs for him like a good cockslut.” Steve’s foot pressed harder against Tony’s groin. Tony bit his lip, trying desperately to hold back a moan. Just because he enjoyed the attention didn’t mean he _had_ to give Steve the satisfaction of hearing him moan. No, Steve would have to work for it.

Steve’s foot moved his foot rhythmically up and down and up and down Tony’s clothed cock as he spoke. “He told me how you used to suck him down and _gag_,” Steve’s foot pressed down cruelly on Tony’s cock and just like that, Tony was coming in his uniform. _So much for making Steve work for it_, he thought as his eyes fluttered, a stuttering gasp leaving his lips. Tony's hands clutched at Steve’s thighs as he ground his hips pathetically against Steve’s boot. Stripes of come, hot and thick, pulsed out of Tony’s cock and filled his already wet briefs. Heat raced down his spine, making Tony want to peel off the rest of his uniform and press his orgasm-rattled body against the cool floors.

“But he never spoke of what you looked like when you came,” Steve continued. Steve titled his head looking so much like a golden retriever, had Tony not been so drained, he would’ve told the man how cute he looked.

“No,” Steve said softly. “That’s just for me.”

Tony nodded feverishly resting his head against Steve’s thigh, too spent to argue with him. Like he’d fight him on this anyway. “Always,” Tony replied at once. And it was the truth. Perhaps it had been true for a while.

Tony lifted his head up from Steve’s thigh to gaze up at him. The super-soldier looked all too smug for someone who hadn’t even come yet, a cocky smirk gracing his face. “Let me show you,” Tony said and finally, _finally_ took Steve’s cock into his mouth.

“By all means,” Steve groaned, one big hand resting on Tony’s head.

Steve’s cock was thick and heavy in his mouth and to his surprise, Tony could feel his own cock stirring again all hot and slick with come. Tony took Steve down slowly, his throat relaxing with a practiced ease until the head of Steve’s cock prodded at his throat.

“Shit, Tony,” Steve grit out. “You always feel so fucking good. I just want to,” Steve’s fisted a hand into his hair. Tony was starting think the other man had an obsession with it, with as much as he liked to lead Tony around by it. “Fuck your mouth whenever I want.”

Tony moaned at that, his eyes fluttering shut as he focused on bobbing his head along the cock stuffing his mouth. The vibrations traveled along the length of Steve’s cock who cursed and bucked his hips upward, shoving even more of him down Tony's throat. Tony reveled in the the cloying scent of sweat and musk that assaulted his senses.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Sitting under my desk all day doing what you do best; warming my cock.” Steve said, his voice little more than a rasp at this point. His words had dark chills going through Tony as if someone had poured ice water down his back.

“Look at you,” Steve said, filth continuing to pour forth from his lips as Tony bobbed his head along the length of Steve’s cock. His jaw was starting to ache, both drool and pre-come leaking from the corners of his mouth but Tony couldn’t care less; he was floating on a cloud, his body still riding the blissful high his orgasm had given him. Steve could do anything he wanted right now, and Tony wouldn’t fight him at all.

“All fucked out and you’re still desperate for it,” Steve crooned, his voice sweet yet taunting and once more arousal burned in Tony’s core. “I’ll give you what you want sweetheart.”

And with that, Steve truly began to fuck Tony’s mouth. Tony relaxed his throat, breathing through his nose with ease as Steve settled into a brisk, brutal rhythm. Having already gotten Tony off, Steve only sought to seek his own pleasure, his cock plunging in and out of Tony’s mouth roughly. God, the _sounds_ alone would make Tony come again; that wet, rhythmic slapping of flesh against flesh, Steve’s rumbly growls occasionally interrupted by throaty swears.

“Fuck,” Steve hissed when Tony let his teeth lightly scrape over the flesh of his cock, his hips bucking upward and briefly gagging Tony. “Do that again.”

Tony did as he was told, letting his teeth drag over Steve’s length every time he withdrew from Tony’s mouth. Tony knew that his voice would probably have that raspy, throaty quality to it that would let everyone know _exactly_ what he had been up to today. His vision nearly whited out in pleasure at the revelation. He _wanted _them to know.

“Tony, sweetheart,” Steve moaned. “I’m gonna come. Where do you want it? Down your throat?”

Tony pulled back and thought of the picture he made with his swollen lips all pink and shiny with saliva, lashes wet with unshed tears. “On my face. Do it on my face,” he said and for good measure opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

Steve groaned, one hand taking himself in hand and jerked his cock until he was cursing, come spurting from the tip. The first rope hit Tony right below his eye and Tony was coming again—he didn’t even _know_ he could come that fast let alone untouched—stars bursting behind his eyelids. Both of them were moaning now with no shame, Tony filling up his already soiled suit—God, explaining the stains to his dry cleaner won’t be a fun conversation—a second spurt landed right on Tony’s tongue, the salty taste of Steve’s come engulfing his taste buds. Tony took Steve back into his mouth who cried out at the sudden onslaught of stimulation, one final last rope of come filling Tony’s mouth. Tony swallowed around Steve’s cock head, taking the load like a good slut and Steve pushed against Tony’s head half-heartedly.

“Stop, sweetheart,” Steve said. “I swear one of these days that mouth of yours is gonna kill me.”

Tony hummed, releasing Steve reluctantly. “That’s the plan, Rogers,”

Steve arched a brow looking remarkably at ease for a man who just had his soul sucked out of him through his dick. Not that Tony was bragging. “Back to Rogers now, sweetheart?”

Tony shrugged and rose to his feet on shaky knees, Steve’s eyes burning into him like smoldering coals the entire way. He plucked a few tissues from the box sitting on Steve’s desk and wiped at his face before Steve’s come could truly start to dry. “We both got what we wanted, didn’t we?” Tony asked, zipping up his suit. Hopefully no one would make any mention of the suspicious stains along his groin.

“I don’t know, Stark, did we?”

And they were fighting again. It didn’t take much to get either of them going, Tony mused.

“You get to own me for a few minutes out of the day and I get to get fucked like I want,” Tony said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Steve rose from the office chair, his own tac suit zipped and pristine once more. “And if I said I wanted more?” Steve asked.

Their faces were close, and for a moment, Tony thought Steve might have kissed him despite what Tony had just done. Tony looked into Steve’s eyes and there was earnestness there. Earnestness and lust and something he didn’t dare try to name. But…if Steve was willing to try…

“And I’d say it’s whatever you want.” Tony replied, making up his mind. “Sir.”

Steve’s answering chuckle made him want to sink to his knees once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to anyone and everyone who decided to click on this fic! y'all know the drill, don't forget to leave kudos or a comment to tell me what you liked (or maybe you hated it)? feedback isn't necessary but it's much appreciated. for more stony/marvel content hit up my [tumblr](https://www.imperialstark.tumblr.com). love you guys!!


End file.
